Full Moon One-Shots
by EternalMoonLife
Summary: These are a bunch of one-shots, each chapter has a new story in it :) hope you like it.


**Hello everyone ;D**

**It may take a while to upload chapters on my other story "A life as a Shadow"**

**I have school and home works and stuff so from now on until a break, I'll upload one chapter/story per month maybe two, depending if I have enough spare time.**

**I do not own Full Moon, Arina does i only own this story ;D**

**Now Enjoy the story**

* * *

A Snowy Night There was a church right next to the graveyard. It was a big day today. I was getting married. Fuzuki, my grandmother called for me. She told me to get dressed in my beautiful wedding dress. I slowly made my way inside the dressing room and sat down. I never thought I would wear a wedding dress, not after _his_ death.

I looked at my own reflection in the mirror what seemed like an eternity. I looked at myself and thought about _him_. Would he ever congratulate me? Would he appear to me and say that he loved me? If he appeared in front of me, would this day not exist?

"Hurry, Mitsuki!" Oshige was rushing around and getting my makeup ready. I have to admit that she did this terribly as she rubbed few smudges of power on my face using the brush.

"Thanks, Oshige-san." I smiled at her. She was surely trying hard to make me look great today.

"Hush! You've got to get changed!" She went through the closet of dresses and took out a one that was pure white with many ribbons attached to it.

I wore it swiftly and checked if the dress fitted me perfectly. It did.

"Oh, Mitsuki you look…. Wonderful…" I could tell she wanted to cry. I patted her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you so much, Oshige-san." I wiped the tears in my eyes and hugged her.

"Go. Eichi is waiting for you." Eichi was my Fiancé. In about ten minutes we'll be husband and wife.

"Bye. Good luck!"

"Bye…" I waved and headed towards the front door of the Church. Wakaouji was waiting for me there in a tuxedo. We eyed each other and he took me by the arms. My heart started pounding as the double doors gradually opened. "You're a big girl now. Getting married, eh?" He chuckled as we walked down the aisle very slowly. I wanted to treasure the time still being un-married. I wish time could just stop for a moment.

When we were there, I noticed that Eichi was nervous too. We smiled at each other as Wakaouji let go of our arms, and my hand replaced with new ones. The priest spoke. I hardly even bothered listening to what he was telling us. Then, Eichi's grip on my hand tightened when the priest said the last set of words.

"Mr. Sakurai Eichi," he started on him first. "Do you swear you will love this woman even during sickness and in health, until death do you apart?" Eichi answered without hesitation. "I will."

The priest said the same to me. "Miss. Kouyama Mitsuki. Do you swear you will love this man even during sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

"I..."

If only time would stop. I still am in love with _him_, that is hurts, too much for me to handle. I just can't marry another man than _him_. I'm sorry obaa-san, you arranged this marriage so I could forget about_ him_. But I don't want to forget _his_ kisses, _he's_ blue eyes that I would drown in, _the man I fell in love with_. I tried, but I can't let go. Everyday since that day_ his_ voice has hunted me every single day. I don't want to let go of_ him_. Not now, not ever.

It took me a long time to answer, and I was proud of my decision. "No"

Everyone looked shocked, especially Eichi. Before anyone could say a thing I ran out. I pretended I didn't hear Eichi call for me, I just kept on running. I let my feats take control.

I found myself running towards the graveyard that was a couple of 50 meters away. My snow white dress was getting dirty against the dirty muddy floor, but I continued running. I inhaled deeply and looked for _his_ grave. I remembered the exact one. I paced towards it and knelt down. I let my fingers touch the ice cold gravestone.

"So this is where you went" I turned around and found no other than Eichi.

I looked back at the grave, ignoring Eichi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a long silence.

"Visiting... my boyfriend... He's name's Takuto." Naturally, I told him, I could almost feel my tears in my eyelids. "He's a great friend. D-died when he was fifteen."

Eichi gritted his teeth and pulled me towards him roughly. He glared at me. "Is this the thing you've always been thinking of? Mitsuki, you're always distracted. Now, I've realized it's by someone who's dead!"

I pushed Eichi aside gently and placed a rose on the stone. "He's not any old someone, Eichi. He's special. He's different and he died because of me. He saved my life from an accident"

My ex-fiancé yanked me up once again and pushed his lips on mine. It didn't feel like a kiss to me, of course it felt okay but it was nothing compared to the ones I had when I was thirteen, when I was dating Takuto.

I still remember how I used to talk about marrying Takuto, he would alway laugh then say: _'I'll make sure our wedding day will be the best day of your life... Well, not as good as our honeymoon'_ He would tease.

"Mitsuki, let go of him, he's **_dead_**." Those words felt like sharp knives that stabbed my lifeless heart.

Something berserk jumped out of my mind. "Then I shall die with him."

"You're so reckless." he took this as a joke and laughed. "Forget him!"

I couldn't believe what he did next. He kicked the grave hard and unexpectedly, bits of rocks started to slide off. I screamed 'Stop it!' and tried dragging him off Takuto's gravestone, but the man was too strong for me. As I cried and cried more, Eichi kicked the stone even harder. I didn't know what to do. I certainly didn't say the wrong thing. For 10 minutes of non-stop kicking, Takuto's gravestone was more rock-less than the ones around it. Eichi gave me a disgusted look and left.

I cried even harder, I was glad he left though. "T-Takuto," I wiped the tears off with my filthy wedding dress.

"What should I do now?" To my surprise, a voice responded. "Mitsuki" That moment, I was completely sure that voice belonged to Takuto. But I let go of it, it's probably my usual imagination. "Come to me." Again I heard his voice, it was then I realized it really was him.

"How?"

"Sleep, then I shall bring you to me." Then the voice faded away.

I obediently lay down beside the broken gravestone. My eyes drifted to sleep. That was when the snow started to fall. The snowflakes melted, soaked my clothes and me, but I couldn't exactly feel that cold land on me.

"Mitsuki," A warm voice filled my heart and mind. "Welcome."

To my surprise, I turned round quickly to see Takuto smiling at me. I was definitely dreaming.

"Takuto…!" I was delighted that I would spend this eternity with Takuto. "Did I really…. Die from that world?"

"Yes, Mitsuki."

"I'm happy." I took him into my arms.

"We're immortals in Heaven now!" he cheered up and led me into a secret garden. It was stunning. There was no sadness, killing, blood or death in this world. Everything was peaceful and happy. That was all I was asking for.

"Takuto, I love you."

"I love you too."

And this was my- no our eternity.


End file.
